


Lick and Lime

by Salty_Pearl



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, Pearlnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Pearl/pseuds/Salty_Pearl
Summary: Steven suggests a fun game. Pearl loses and is 'punished' by Garnet.





	

"Let's play a game!!" Steven screamed excitedly the minute he arrived back at the temple. Pearl was cleaning the dishes, Amethyst was eating a clearly expired piece of pizza and Garnet was leaning against the bench.   
"I don't know, Steven," Pearl began, still scrubbing a plate while looking at the small boy. "Perhaps another time-"  
"What game?" Amethyst asked after gulping down the remains of the mouldy pizza slice, interrupting the pale gem.   
Steven clapped his hands and ran up to sit on a stool, a smile on his face. "Connie introduced me to a game where you have to suck on a lemon or lime. Whoever pulls a face or can't finish it has to get a punishment!"   
"Let's play it," Garnet said, walking away from the bench and to the couch, quickly followed by Steven and Amethyst. The purple gem plopped down next to the fusion, Steven on her other side. "Come here Pearl."  
Pearl's expression had a hint of disgust but she forced a smile for Steven's sake. "I'd rather not... Besides, there's no room on the couch."   
"Sit on my lap." Garnet pat her thighs twice before beckoning her to come over, a light blue blush making it's way on the thin gem's cheeks.   
"Alright.." She mumbled, drying her hands on a tea towel and briskly walking over to her team mates. She stood nervously in front of Garnet and turned around, sitting on her leader's right thigh. Her cheeks felt warm still, her situation causing her limbs to stiffen. Strong arms wrapped around her thin stomach, pulling her closer to a firm body and more to the middle of the fusion's thighs.   
"Relax," her deep British accent chuckled lowly, close to her ear, encouraging Pearl's stiff muscles to unwind.   
Steven reached over to his back pocket and took out a small plastic bag with four slices of cut up lime, Connie Maheswaran labelled on the bag. "Connie gave this to me. She knew you guys would play."  
"Imma go first!!" Amethyst squealed enthusiastically, a smile similar to the cashier cat's making it's way on her lips. "Gimme gimme gimme gimme!"   
Steven laughed and grabbed out a slice, handing it over to the impatient purple gem. After snatching it, Amethyst immediately dropped it in her mouth and gulped it down, fist pumping the air in victory. "I win!"   
"Amethyst!" Steven whined, not being able to help the grin on his face. "That's not how you do it. You gotta suck on it and finish eating it." (Steven pls-)  
Amethyst slumped back on the back cushions of the couch, shrugging lazily. "Whatevs. In my world, I won."  
"You can have the other one," Steven suggested, grabbing a second piece. "I already played at Connie's house anyway."  
Amethyst took it, in a more behaved manner this time, and chomped on the juicy fruit, immediately shivering and pursing her lips in distaste. "Sour..." She mumbled, silence filling the room as three gazes focused on her reaction for a few moment. The Quartz boy giggled once Amethyst threw the slice away.   
"I get to punish you~" Steven teased, pointing at her childishly. "Now you gotta shape shift into dog copter for the rest of the game!!"  
Amethyst scoffed and did as she was told, hovering in the air as the movie famous dog. "Fun punishment dude," she stated sassily, smiling lazily.   
"Now it's Garnet's turn!" Steven shouted, Garnet unwrapping her closest arm to reach into the small plastic pouch to retrieve a line piece.   
Pearl leaned to the side so she could watch clearly. Her leader took a steady bite, and surprisingly, didn't make any type of face. She was cool and collected, taking small bites of the fruit's flesh until she finished. "That was very sour."  
She chucked the peel back into the small bag, wrapping her arm around her companion once more. Everyone stared at her in astonishment, mouths slightly open in surprise. "Pearl's turn," the fusion stated with a small smile.  
Pearl winced in disgust at the thought of consuming such a horrible Earth object, but decided to be the bigger gem and grabbed one out of the bag. She brought it close to her lips and sniffed it out of instinct, grimacing at the sour scent. She hesitantly took a bite, much firmer than she intended, which caused a strong sour tang to spill on her sensitive taste buds.   
As soon as she tasted that disgusting flavour, she spat it out on the floor and shuddered. This caused Amethyst to cackle loudly and Steven to cover his mouth as an attempt to hide his giggles.   
"Garnet gets to punish you~"  
The pale gem's heart beat quickened, nervousness causing an uneasy feeling to fill her gut. "I'll give Garnet some time to think about it. I'm going to the bathroom to wash this horrid taste out of my mouth," Pearl muttered quickly, standing up. Just as she was about to walk away, her wrist was firmly grasped and pulled, causing the thin gem to crash back into her leader's body.   
Her face was close to Garnet's, making her cheeks heat up once more. She felt the other's hand caress her cheek, the feeling of Sapphire's cool gem being oddly soothing. "I've already decided," she stated calmly, a small smirk only just visible on her lips. "Kiss me."  
The thin gem's eyes widened only slightly, her baby blue orbs darting down to look at her leader's plump lips. Juices from the lime she ate not too long ago were still noticeable on her soft looking flesh.   
After a gulp, she leaned in and captured Garnet's bottom lip with her thin one's, the strong gem kissing back shortly after. Pearl's eyes fluttered as she closed them, the taste of the lime turning sweet as she deepened their contact.   
"Show off!!" Amethyst yelled with a laugh, causing Pearl to break away and glare at the purple gem. Steven's cheeks were a light pink hue as a reaction from what he just witnessed.   
Garnet had a relaxed smile on her face, satisfied from the kiss.  
"So much for a punishment."

**Author's Note:**

> On wattpad. Hope you enjoy. I'd like to hear everyone's thoughts on it, if that's okay??


End file.
